100th annual hunger games
by party8089
Summary: This is a story of Michael in the hunger games. oh and syot I really need characters oh and this story will be mostly made by fans with me as the voice kind of. This story will be serious very often but there will be comedy.
1. my life

so you want to hear about my horrible life well I was the smartest about the 2nd fastest and I could lift 100 pounds. I was natural with a blade and a spear I knew how to hunt with a bow. So people always found a way to pick on me. I also liked a girl but the problem was I had social phobia so I couldn't even tell her but I still hung out with her plus my other friend. This is my story of my horrible life and how it got worse by getting my name pulled from a bowl I know what you're thinking how can a raffle ruin your life well lets just say it's the worst damn raffle there is.

my name is Michael I have brown hair and eyes and I am very healthy. One of the few natives in the district both of my parents work 12 hours day. And I am 13 years old (sorry ladies)

**okay I made a small introduction I will post every week but I need tributes and I want to know if you want me to tell you what the quarter qeull is next chapter or if you want to wait until the arena. I am definitly bringing in some surprises. Please look at his skills and choose a district.**

**should I send the girl he likes or not if I do I already have a name for her. **

**p.s this is going to be the only chapter with less than 2000 words so if you don't like to read than read 1 chapter a day or something and if you think the character is unrealistic because of the skills I gave him well he's me in a different setting no changes to life style. And if I bring in the quarter qeull early it won't be the same. check back every wednesday (maybe thursday because I am still in school) oh and if you want I can leave my number on the last chapter girls jk:)**


	2. preparation

**Michael's p.o.v**

Wow the year of the 4th quarter qeull and also the worst by what I can tell. They didn't tell us what is so special about this year except that it's going to be extra amazing which probably means death, death and more death the worst part is June 25th is the day of the reaping and my birthday so it's extra special if I don't get reaped but horrible if I do and I get an extra piece of paper in the giant bowl.

So the escort walks up their with her fake capitol skin "how lovely it is to be here" she says then there is the story of the dark days and how they kicked our buts using the stupid mountain "so I will pull the ladies first" she says she steps over there and gets her hand in the bowl. "Colette Jimmers" my mind is racing trying to figure out who that is. Colette walks to the stage looking at the crowd. "Now the boys"the escort says she puts her hand in the bowl and touches a paper pulls it up and looks at the name it reads "Danny Jimmers" I'm confused I've never seen this happen brother and sister tributes I see the pain on Colette's face. courage sweeps over me I step out of line "I volunteer as tributes for these beautiful games" I say smiling which catches everyone off guard except me because when I have bad news I say with a smile to make it more manageable.

Great me and the only person that is made fun of more than me loser+loser=certain death+no sponsers looks like were not having a victor this year but I did save a family some pain by letting them only lose a maximum of 1 child. I walk up to the stairs my head held high ignoring the glares I get from the demon spawns (sorry classmates) as I walk next to Colette "shake hands" says the escort as we shake hands Colette whispers "thanks for saving my brother" "no problem" I whisper then they send us to the justice building.

Now I remember Colette she sometimes hangs out with my younger sister most of the guys in my grade think she's hot the only exceptions are me with my eye on someone else and some of the guys who can get anyone. I remember one time she hung out with me, Amy, and Tyrone (my friends) on the first day of school this year I asked her why she wasn't hanging out with kids her own age, she walked away without answering.

In the Justice building my family came in first I gave them all hugs and told them I would come home for sure (if I die there's no punishment for lying). After that Tyrone and Amy came in I gave Tyrone a high five and Amy a hug Tyrone handed me a ring which him and Amy both contributed money for "thanks guys" I said then the peacekeeper kicked them out and for some reason some man came in to talk to me (I didn't know who) and thanked me for saving his son (must be Colette's dad) and told me to try the thing they did in the 74th hunger games I didn't know what he was talking about he also told me his name was Dalton.

At the train station I saw Colette she was obviously crying earlier I looked at the camera and noticed that it looked like I was about to. (but I know how to hold it in) when we got on the the train " wow this is quite posh" Colette said "posh?" I repeat the confusion clear in my voice "fabulous" she says I'm still looking at her confused she frowns "high tech" "now that I understand my friend" I say lying on a couch.

I decide to watch the 74th hunger games to find out what Colette's dad mean about the games when I saw this kid restart the mines that must be what he meant the careers are always near the mines so if I set the mines around the careers while they are asleep game over I start thinking about how to do it. Well I'll figure it out when I get there because it depends on the mines right.

**Colette p.o.v**

This Michael character is so annoying in 5 minutes I went from friendly to hating. From a distance he looks okay and nice someone you want to know but when you talk to him for a little while you want to strangle him and that annoying smile. plus he has commanding voice that makes people want to listen. I will definitely have to compete with that or kill him early in the games. The second part would look bad considering he saved my brother from the games.

we then met our mentor he was the perfect picture of health he had muscle he was tall and not that bad looking to bad he is 8 years older than me he tells us that once we get into the training center "avoid what you're best at" he said then I looked at Michael "I guess you better avoid annoying people" I said "that's not what I'm best at" he protested "it's 2nd" there's the smile that is super annoying and kind of intriguing so to avoid liking him I avoid him except at meals.

**The Next Day**

In the morning I got up at 8:00 and both Michael and our mentor David are already dressed and halfway through their meals they're laughing and talking to. when I get there I say "hey guys" Michael turns "oh hey" they both have jeans and t-shirts only difference is Michael is taller but not by much. David said "were almost near the Capitol so get ready to smile" "why they are about to watch us die" I said Michael smiled "to get sponsers our best shot at winning" he said "I also need to know things you know about fighting so I know what gifts to send." David said Michael said "I'm good with anything but throwing knives" "and you Colette"David said "I'm not good with that many weapons I'm only good with axes" I said Michael frowned "but were from district 10". I rolled my eyes and left. why does he have to be so annoying and cute at the same time it makes him impossible to hate.

when we got to the capitol it was beautiful just by looking out the window I could see the beautiful lake then the city itself was so extravagant it was absolutely gorgeous the people were so strange they probably couldn't remember what they really looked like. Michael was smiling, waving, and he even put his hair in order. He just kept at it until the train went in a tunnel he looked over to see me staring "what" he said "i'm just trying to get sponsers" then the train stopped.

** Michael's p.o.v**

so after we got off the train my prep team looks at me and sighs its like why am I really that ugly oh well I think. So they get to work right when they're done the one says "great now you look human" "thank you" I say pretending to smile. when my stylist walks in he tells me "my name is John" he says we already have an idea of what you look like while your on the chariots so put these on. He hands me a box that obviously has clothes in it then he leaves the room. My stylist told me not to look in the mirror and I wasn't sure I wanted to. when I got to the training centre the chariots were all set up and I was the first one down there when Colette got down I laughed she looked ridiculous I stopped laughing when I remembered I was probably wearing the same outfit. she was dressed to look like a cow I mean we provide livestock not we are. then I noticed something they didn't let us watch the reapings because they gave the first four districts triple the people which means 18 careers damn looks like they pretty much have this in the bag.

While we parade around I wave and smile and tell Colette to smile but she doesn't she stands like everyone else ignoring their district partner/group members. when we finally make it to the city circle the president has already started talking but it doesn't matter because I'm not listening. I'm looking at all the people in the crowds they seem so happy to watch us die it's horrible.

When we got to our floor all the furniture was leather. Because district 10 was agriculture so I checked the place out I'd never seen so much leather in one place before. I went to my room to check it out there was a shower with about 20 different buttons and that was just for soaps in total probably 50-60 buttons that I would have to try at least 20 of them I tried 7 then and there one was gentle another some warm others cold and I got soaped several times.

when I finally met everyone at the dinner table Colette had a surprised look on her face "wow you look nice"she said "don't sound so surprised" I said frowning. ther is so many things I have to eat slower so I can try everything. after dinner I go to bed its been a long day. I see these weird fluffy cotton blankets and sheets. they are really soft . I'm just getting comfortable when I hear a knock at the door. I open the door to see Colette "oh hi I wanted to know if you wanted to be in an alliance when we get to the arena" "sure" I said confused why she didn't wait until tomorrow morning or the day of interviews.

The next morning I get up before everyone else and I'm seating thinking of what to do while in the training centre when everyone else walks in our mentor ,our escort, and Colette. wearing jeans and tank top I'm wearing shorts and a t-shirt. we need to be at the training centre by 10:00 so we leave at 9:45 and were still the last ones there the trainer is talking about how if we want to fight wait until the arena when she lets us leave I go straight to the thing I'm worst at which is edible plant I did the test and if I was in the arena I would have died 6 times and then I quit Colette just laughed. I went to the spear throwing to let off steam I threw the 9 spears and killed 1 dummy 3 times and ripped his arms and legs off then I killed a different dummy twice. I saw the district two boys showing off with sword fighting training.

**I need some reviews anything good bad or just something random.**


	3. day 1

**MICHAEL'S P.O.V**

The president told us what is so special this year we got 1 day of training then there is private sessions the next day and interviews the next so training is over we are on to the private sessions so what I did was pick up an axe, a spear, a sword and a bow with a single arrow. they weren't watching so I shot the bow headshot threw the spear cutting the arrow in half then threw the axe which stuck his chest then quickly disarmed the dummy(literally). then threw some spears randomly killing a lot of dummies. when they finally dismissed me I was happy to leave hoping to get at least a 7.

later that night when they show the training scores it show that the all 18 careers got 9 every single one then Colette got a 7 and then I get a 10 flashing on the screen near my face sweet other than that everyone gets 4-6 David tells us to go to bed so we are ready for the interviews. Once I left walking with Colette when I was about to enter my room Colette asked if I wanted to let anyone else join our alliance I said "uh nope why do you have someone in mind." "no just wondering" she replied

**THE NEXT DAY**

In the morning I filled up with food so I wasn't hungry later. when I got to the place where the do the interviews my stylist was sick of looking at me so he told me to do my own thing. so I just went casual jeans and a t-shirt. when I saw the guy I was amazed I had watched the 75th games to prepare for the quarter quell it was the same guy doing the interview amazing. he asked me why I volunteered "well I thought it would be nice for the family to keep at least 1 child and this way maybe all" "how did you get the ten?" "I decided to throw some stuff" "ohh" the conversation lasted for about 2 minutes then the buzzer went off and for some reason I went straight to a hoverplane instead of the elevator.

When Colette and districts 11 and 12 the hoverplane got off the ground. I tried to ask where we were going she replied "you'll see" she smiled on the flight I got to know the kids from 12 they were nice they boy was always twitching he never stopped moving unless you gave him something to think about then he stopped only for a second though his name was kevin. the girl was shy and beautiful she talked really quietly her name was Dennise

we were flying for about 5-6 days when we finally got off the hoverplane we were put in the places called catacombs to wait for the silver plate to lift us into the arena . when the plate lifted I was in an exact replica of the capitol except for the cornucopia in the centre of the water. The president voice spoke over the arena "another special edition to the quarter quell is district partners so districts 5-12 both tributes can make it home to your families. There will be a train going through these tracks once an hour you have 12 seconds to leave you platforms" most people jumped for the water but I went to help Colette because I knew she couldn't swim I pushed everyone who got in my way some will drown but I don't care I have an alliance to keep. when I get to her I can see the train no time for preparations I fling myself at her sending us both into the water I help her swim until we make it to the cornucopia I quickly get us on land I see 5 tributes obviously district 4 they have their back turn so I pick up 2 knives and throw them headshot killing them but alerting the other 3 who already have tridents.

They have the tridents poised ready to attack when they start to run I wonder why I turn around watching most of the swimming tributes being ripped apart by goldfish I know it doesn't sound scary but there was 4 and they were the size of sharks I pick up a spear toss Colette 2 axes and we run from the cornucopia crossing the only land route to the capitol we passed the careers trying to help each other out of the water we run by when Colette gets shot with an arrow I turn back to see the boy from 7 readying his bow. I help Colette limp until were in the cover of the capitol I pull out my spear "stay here I'm going to get a pack" I said I run full speed towards the cornucopia dodging anything that comes at me moving like a demon. slicing, stabbing, dodging no one even clips me when I hear "hey district 10" I turn to see the one of the boys from 2 holding a sword and a shield I pick up a shield from a fallen tribute "bring it" I say smiling we fight for a long time I hear screams around me the careers cheer him on and everyone else near is dead one of the boys from 4 says "he can't even take a loser from 10 let's kill them both" I hear a murmer of agreement I look at the boy from 2 " back to back" he nods and turns I turn to and we take on almost all of them when I hear the whistle of a arrow " duck" I yell the boy drops but I'm not so quick and an arrow pierces my skin and hits me in the shoulder.

**COLETTE'S P.O.V**

Michael went to fight and left me hiding with an arrow in my leg. I was waiting for Michael to come back when I saw a figure jump from roof to roof it was the kid that shot me I threw my axe witch hit his arm causing him to fall I didn't see where he landed but I knew he must have died.

Then someone rushed by then saw me and pulled a knife I took out my other axe he looked scared he said "I'll patch up your leg if you team with me" "sure but I already have 1 ally so its not official until he says something to" I replied "ok is he friendly" he asked taking out bandages and medicine "yeah he's pretty friendly if he wants to kill you I'll make sure you at least get a 2 minute head start" I replied he continued to bandage my leg while I kept up a small amount of friendly conversation.

a few minutes later I saw one of the kids from district 2 walked with Michael they were laughing and talking and Michael had an arrow in his shoulder "Michael what happened" I said limping over there Michael said "long story but this guy wants to join our alliance for now" "so does he" I said pointing at the kid who bandaged my leg "perfect than 4 versus I don't know now let's get moving before another group catches up to us I really don't feel like being killed today" Michael said the cannons started firing I counted 17 that is a lot for the first 2 hours

we walked until I could barely stand Michael helped me most of the way I am kind of happy I asked him to ally with me especially after the new rule while we were walking he told me what happened when he went for the backpack I was amazed how fast the careers turned on the boy from district 2 when we decided to camp Michael kicked down one of the doors to the house and stepped inside we debated until we decide Michael and the boy from 2 would watch at night and me and the other kid watched during the day because we decided to camp here until the end of the games to make it easier.

we watched the sky and saw that all six from 1 were dead, 3 from 2, 4 from 4, the girl from 5, the boy from 7 and both from 12 wow so many careers usually they're all there after day 1 I look at Michael and the kid from 2 and notice the difference between the two of them Michael is tall and skinny the boy from 2 is bulky and muscular but both are fast and good with weapons if what Michael told me is true while talking to the boy from 2 I found out his name was Jacob. I had trouble sleeping that night but when I did fall asleep I dreamt of that kid falling from the roof over and over knowing I killed him.

when I got up I noticed Michael was gone when I said something Jacob said he didn't see him leave but we checked the whole building all we found was a note that said "sorry I have some work to do be back later good bye see you soon-Michael" the other side said nothing exactly important all I knew was Michael was out there alone with a sponser gift.

**MICHAELS P.O.V**

Well the night was pretty boring I spent the night talking to Jacob knowing that if it comes down to me and him I don't think I could kill him he is such a nice guy I feel bad that this is the reason we met I went upstairs to make sure that nobody came through the window. I entered the room that Colette was sleeping in not knowing she was there when I entered she was sleeping so peacefully so I quickly left without making a sound. seeing both from twelve in the sky made me feel bad especially after getting to know them on the hovercraft.

I went into one of the empty rooms and looked out the window when a parachute dropped right on the windowsill I picked it up and read the note don't expect anything else-David it was a small box when I opened it I almost screamed with joy it was a silver chain that would connect perfectly with my spear there was also a pencil which I used to scribble a note. I had some careers to finish including the dick from 4 mark.

I knew the careers would be sleeping or hunting either way they went from predator to prey.

**Sorry I haven't written for a while I forgot my password then my email stopped working so it took forever to get everything up and running.**

**so please review because for reviews I have good:1 bad:zilch so I need to know how I'm doing so far from everyone.**

**Just to let you know I will read reviews from guests to.**


End file.
